


for you? anything

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, for once they're not killing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: Life flows forever when one is in love.This rings doubly true for Breekon and Hope- immortal and sworn, bound, interwoven to and with each other. They were one and the same, more than anyone ever uttering that phrase could ever know.
Relationships: Stranger Entity Breekon/Stranger Entity Hope (The Magnus Archives)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	for you? anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptidPrynt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidPrynt/gifts).



> short and sweet! just like who this fic is for- the wonderful reat aka cryptidprynt
> 
> hope this is a good Christmas present uwu

Life flows forever when one is in love.

This rings doubly true for Breekon and Hope- immortal and sworn, bound, interwoven to and with each other. They were one and the same, more than anyone ever uttering that phrase could ever know.

Life isn't what gave Breekon meaning. Delivering wasn't what he had wanted, not truly. That had been Hope's idea. 

Hope. A name that had only been adopted recently, yet the word felt sugary sweet on his tongue. A candy that you never got tired of and would always ask for on Christmas.

Breekon smiles at the thought- he can't help it, the only thing that sends waves of excitement down his spine anymore was that blonde delivery driver who wore the same uniform he did.

"Hello?" a deep voice penetrates Breekon's ear and he's brought back to the present. A steady grip on a steering wheel, uncomfortably flat cushions pressing into his hips and back that he's gotten used to.

"Sorry," he replies to Hope. "Was just thinking."

"About me?" Hope chuckles, bringing his legs up and resting them on the dashboard. A habit Breekon had stopped being annoyed by years ago. There was no controlling Hope; a trait Breekon most endears about his companion.

Breekon doesn't respond, only turns the wheel, the vehicle carrying them down a side street that was well worn by the same tires that carry them now.

Breekon sees Hope smile from the passenger seat, out the side of his eyes. His legs come off the dashboard and he leans forward, unbuckling the seatbelt he only wore in case any human officers pulled them over. Not that the pair can’t handle a minor inconvenience, but they were on a tight schedule at the best of times. 

Except for today.

Breekon can barely put the car into park before Hope is throwing open the door of the truck and stepping outside into the cold that neither of them felt. He turns and faces Breekon, a huge smile working on his face- he’s almost got the motion down. 

Breekon opens his own door and steps away from the truck and towards Breekon. He wraps his arms around the other creature’s waist and buries his head in the crevice between Hope’s chin and shoulder. 

Hope’s hand comes up and grips Breekon’s arm fiercely.  
“Home,” Hope whispers.

“If that’s what you wish to call it,” Breekon’s voice is muffled, “then yes. Home.”

“It’s been so long,” Hope’s voice fades and falters, a sign Breekon knows means he’s getting emotional. Emotions are something Breekon could never truly understand, but anything that Hope did only worked to fascinate Breekon. 

Breekon unwinds his arms from Hope’s waist, opting instead to grab his hand and make his way towards the small cottage that sits amongst a cacophony of trees, bare from the cold. 

“I’m almost surprised Nikola doesn’t have anything for us,” Hope mutters as Breekon unlocks the front door.

“Something about being occupied for a while. Probably kidnapped the Archivist again,” Breekon chuckles, letting go of Hope’s hand and closing the door, breathing in the dusty, still air. The space was bare, only adorned by minimal furniture and various knick-knacks Hope had always insisted on collecting like trophies from their travels. 

“I don’t know why she doesn’t just kill him,” Hope sprawls on the couch, sending a plume of dust up. He sputters and Breekon finally laughs at the sight. 

“Enough of work,” Breekon mumbles. “We’re alone now.”

Hope smiles. “Right.”

Breekon walks towards the edge of the couch, kneeling beside, low enough to where his face is level with Hope’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” is all he asks. 

Hope’s eyes are lidded as he nods, and Breekon closes the gap. 

Their lips lock, moving slowly, unhurriedly over each other. Breekon weaves his hand in Hope’s soft blonde hair, enjoying the texture. Their teeth clack; they haven’t quite gotten a handle on the action yet, but still were working on it. They enjoyed the way it felt, it allowed them to be closer than before. 

Hope slowly stood up, taking Breekon with him until they were fully on their feet. Hope was grasping at Breekon’s waist, pulling their bodies flush. When he pulls away, Breekon sees that his eyes are almost fully black, pupils dilated. 

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand on this, i'm not sure---- ah well
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)!


End file.
